


Break My Heart

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Kouchi Yugo
Kudos: 19





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想的段子  
> 设定大概是“照顾你让着你但是没有那么喜欢你”的33x“打死不说喜欢你还只知道赖着你”的虎子  
> 接受不了这种狗血设定的gn快逃！（噗  
> ***很短很ooc***

高地终于回复了消息，说今天晚上没空。  
京本面无表情地把手机锁屏了，然后扑上床，脸埋在被子里。不安分的手四处摸索，捉住了本来安静躺在床头的玩偶狗，淡黄色的，带着点他家洗衣液的香气。  
是高地送的，从游乐园的小摊上赢到的不值钱的玩意儿。  
京本想起那人赢了奖品之后一脸云淡风轻的样子，手里更用力了，揪得小家伙脸皱起一条条褶。

过阵子高地拎着个大袋子来了他家，呲牙咧嘴的，看起来是累得够呛。  
“呼……你怎么不告诉我你家电梯在维修？”  
“我也没想到你今天会来啊。”  
京本抱着臂靠在墙壁上，堵着高地进屋的路。  
“我明明就给你发了消息嘛……真是，你明明看到了。”高地嘟嘟哝哝地，把脱下来的鞋子转成鞋尖朝外，端正摆好：“让让啦！”  
京本给他让路，跟着他走进屋里：“你袋子里什么？”  
“……猫粮。”  
高地在冰箱前蹲下，先把要放冷冻柜的食物拿出来塞进去：“糟糕……冰淇淋可能化了。”  
“谁家的猫吃冰淇淋？”  
高地把冷冻柜柜门关上，站起身，接着把袋子里的东西往外掏：“唔……京本家的。”

一瞬间京本很想给他一拳。  
只是他没这么做。他伸出手，把高地堵在了他和冰箱之间。  
“……冰箱咚？”高地笑，还想越过他去把桌上最后一盒樱桃拿来放进冰箱。京本没给他机会，愣头愣脑地吻了下去，唇齿相交的下一秒就觉得散开淡淡一丝血腥味。  
有点疼。  
如果高地回复他的时候说是自己家的，他可能就不用疼这一下了。京本心想。

京本今天心情明显的不好，早知道不如今天别过来。  
被进入的瞬间高地疼得皱了眉，于是默默抱怨了句。但他大概感觉到这人的气不顺和自己有关，说不定再晚几天小少爷直接会杀去他家——“唔！”  
大概以为他是疼得叫了出来，京本僵了一下，不敢再动作。  
唉……  
高地抬起手，摸了摸身上人毛茸茸的脑袋，然后勾住他的脖子，轻轻吻了他的脸。  
下一秒京本就紧紧锢住了他，下半身动作也一点再不控制。  
……虽然是有爽到……  
勉强忍住了差点漏出来的一声taiga，高地还是忍不住担心自己的腰。

过于激烈的情事结束，高地嗓子都喊得有点哑了，他推推还趴在自己身上不肯下去的京本：“让让，我想喝水。”  
京本纹丝不动，半晌抬起头，然后在高地下颌上咬了一口，起身去给他倒水了。  
收到小少爷给他接的水，高地倒是连骂他咬人咬脸上这件事都忘了，第一反应觉得京本这是给鬼迷了心窍。  
“你不是要喝水？”  
声音里的不耐烦一点都没有客气客气隐藏一下的意思。  
这样好像才比较正常。高地瞟他一眼，仰脖喝了个干净。

“今晚住我这？”  
“算了……明天有约”说到这里高地又想起京本在他下颌上咬的那一口，无奈：“你什么毛病？”  
京本懒洋洋靠着他，闻言坐直了身，抬手摸上自己咬出来的牙印，已经变浅了：“谁让你说我是猫……”  
“……你就这么迫不及待要落实？”  
回答他的是一个又咬又舔的吻。

这天晚上高地没走，京本抱着人形抱枕睡得心满意足。  
虽然他很清楚，强行让他留宿的代价大概是这人又要好一阵子不肯上他家来。

再次见面是因为工作。京本到乐屋的时候高地和Jesse正聊得热闹。  
“哟”  
他冲俩人打了个招呼，然后一屁股坐在高地身边的沙发扶手上。  
Jesse笑笑，说了句：“我出去打个电话”就把空间留给他俩了。

“……工作场合你想做什么？”  
高地一脸警觉看着他，心里把自以为识相的Jesse已经爆捶了一顿。  
……虽然是识相没错。  
“我新买了个游戏。”  
京本居高临下地盯着他，神态动作都让他疑心眼前的是什么准备捕食的大型猛兽。  
“所以？”  
“得两个人打。”  
信你鬼扯。  
“我对游戏没什么太大的兴趣……”  
他话说到一半，Jesse和慎太郎的声音从门外传进来了，京本闻声一转身，极为灵巧地就落在了他身边的沙发上，坐定，而后像被抽掉骨头一样靠在了他身上。

「*链接*」  
「你看真的要两个人打」  
「我没鬼扯」  
高地一边和后来的团员闲聊，一边划开震动不停的手机，就看到现在还靠着自己的人发来的消息轰炸，而且持续进行着。  
「你明天没有工作吧」  
居然连个问号都不打？  
「来嘛」  
「来吧」  
「你再不回复我我当你答应了」

「知道了」  
高地叹了口气，身上的重量陡然减轻。

京本坐直了身，过了会儿抬起头，笑眯眯关掉了手机。  
“Kyomo发生什么好事了？”慎太郎坐他对面，看他表情变化看的清清楚楚。  
“嗯……跟恶魔续约了！”  
“真的假的！”这是Jesse在捧场。  
“京本world又开始了…”高地就像平日里一样，转过身，看着笑眯眯的京本吐槽道。

虽然他心里很清楚，对京本来说，叫他一声恶魔也没错到哪里去。


End file.
